Sam: Unleashed
by Evanescent Darkness
Summary: (NEW CHAPPIE!) (Another genre for this fic is humor..its so unreal, it's funny.) Sam Dullard expresses his true feelings about his friends, and goes evil. (Rocket Power fic)
1. Default Chapter

Sam: Unleashed  
  
Sam Dullard sat up in his bed, cold sweat running down his forehead. He had awoken suddenly from a horrid, "wipe out" nightmare. It was strange; every night for the past couple of weeks, he had been having the scariest dreams. He had woke up shaking, shaking from fear, embarrassment, or the loss of a friend. Tonight, he woke up from wiping out. He was riding a wave, and fell, and kept falling and falling. As soon as he calmed down, he lied back down in his bed, putting the covers over his head, and fell asleep.  
"Come on, Squid, keep up!" Otto taunted as he skated speedily by. Otto was good at just about every extreme sport, the opposite of Sam. It made Sam sick to see such a great athlete, unlike himself. He was chunky and slow, contrary to his friends. Even Twister and Reggie were good athletes.  
Sam panted, and tried hard to keep up with them. One day, he thought, I will be as good as they are. Just the thought of Otto struck fiery envy inside him, but he would never let his friends know that. Another thing he would let them know was that he was also jealous of Twister. Twister always had a thing for Reggie ever since they were little, and Sam hated that, considering he was also in love with Reggie. He was almost certain he had seen Twister kiss her on the cheek a couple of times. He knew Reggie liked him back, and would happily choose Twister over him.  
They finally reached the Shack, Sam the only one out of breath. He wiped the sweat from his brow.  
"Give out already, Squid? You better not be, we can't go surfing without you, dude." Reggie got up onto a stool and ordered a chocolate shake.  
It made Sam feel good to know she cared about him, even if it was just friendly. "No, I'm okay." He smiled shyly at Reggie, hoping she would smile back. But she didn't, evidently not noticing, and turned around and began to play fight with Twister. There was the envy again. He looked away, and focused on a picture of Otto and Reggie when they were little. 


	2. Sam's Plan

Sam sat upon his surfboard, staring hopelessly out into the great Pacific. He had so much bottled up inside him. He felt so evil, but his friends thought he was nice. That was it; he knew how he could finally be better than they. He could turn against them, and hang with the wrong people. No, he couldn't do that. Then, he saw Twister kiss Reggie on the cheek, considering Otto wasn't looking. They evidently thought he wasn't looking either. That was all Sam needed.  
The next morning, Sam woke up with a devious smile upon his face. He had stayed up half the night, pondering on what he was going to do. First, he would make a grand speech on how he really felt. All he needed was the right insult from one of his friends, particularly Otto. He had to meet up with the gang in an hour at Mad Town, so he got ready.  
Sam arrived at Mad Town on time, geared up and ready to skate. "Hey guys," he greeted his friends. He skate boarded over to Reggie and sat down beside her. Twister, on the other side of her, of course, was fiddling with his camera. They both acted normal, contrary to what happened yesterday.  
"Hey, Sam." Reggie looked up and smiled a friendly smile. It almost made Sam regret what he was about to do. He smiled back, nothing overly friendly. Twister didn't say anything, he was still messing with his camera.  
Otto was already tearing up the vert ramp. He stopped and landed on the top, looking down at his friends. "Hey Twist, you almost go that camera fixed? I'm warmed up and ready to ride!" The regret Sam had been feeling early was gone, and envy had taken place. But soon enough, the envy would pass as well.  
"Hey, you're in a really good mood today. How come?" Reggie asked him.  
"Oh, I'm just confident I'm gonna get a lot of stuff done today." He fought the regret, but decided there was no need to, since everything was going to be perfect by the end of the day.  
"Oh, m'kay." Reggie skated over to the ramp and looked up, and said something to her brother. Unusually, Sam couldn't wait for Otto to insult him, so he began to skate, and beefed it on purpose. "Aw, man! I can never get that Kickflip right." He heard Otto laughing at the top of the ramp, but he never said anything. Sam tried again, and fell. This time, no one laughed or said anything at all.  
He began to get frustrated, and this time, he tried the Tic-Tac, and fell. Finally, Twister was the one who came out with an insult. "Hey, it's Squid, the professional Beef-masta'!" The gang started to laugh. That's it, thought Sam, they're really in for it this time. He took in a deep breath and. to be continured. 


	3. Weirdo!

.He took in a deep breath and said, "Well I'll be.!!!" (A/N:I can't put those words lol.) The gang looked at Sam like he had lost his mind, which he was about to. Sam had been studying a certain subject the past couple of nights.  
"Sam? What the heck are you doing, bro?" Otto looked at him quizzically.  
"Shut up, Otto! And don't call me BRO!!!" Sam lifted his arms and pointed his hands at Otto. Otto's feet left the ramp from which he was standing and he became completely in the air.  
"What the.?" Otto's eyes got wide as he floated from the top of the vert ramp. He then rudely crashed to the ground.  
"Otto!" screamed Reggie and Twist. He didn't respond.  
"Now it's your turn, Mr. Rodriguez!" Sam laughed evilly. He looked at Twister and he began to float.  
"Twister!" Reggie tried to grab his ankles, but did not succeed.  
Twister kicked and screamed. "Let me go, man, let me go!" Twister flew in circles and landed in the Blader Bowl.  
"No!" Reggie cried, and looked at Sam. "Sam, why? Why did you do this?" Tears streaked down her face.  
Sam looked at Reggie and lifted her up with his telekinesis and brought her down to his level. "Because, my fair one, I was tired of being the Squid! And I was tired of Twister being around you. You and I, love, are meant to be! When I over take the world, we can rule together. Be my lady!"  
"Sam, no duh you've gone crazy, but you think of some really corny lines.please don't tell me you're going through your Medieval Evil phase." Reggie looked at him in disgust. "I thought you were such a nice kid."  
Sam turned even angrier. "KID?!?!?! You call me a KID????!?!?! And, no, I'm not going through a phase. I hate your obnoxious brother and Twister, but I do not hate you, yet. They won't be waking up for another day or two, or three! Mwahahaha!" He grabbed her around her waist and tried to kiss her, but she pulled back.  
"Sam, why are you doing this? You know we're just friends!" Reggie struggled to free from his ever-tightening grip.  
He gripped her tighter and kissed her. She almost threw up with repulse. "Because I lo." Sam said no more. He began to choke. He finally passed out before Reggie's feet. Suddenly, Twister appeared from behind him, bruised, but smiling.  
"Twister? You're, y-you're alive?" Reggie grinned and ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "You saved my life. Thank you." She smiled, and was about to kiss him, when she heard a sound coming from behind her. She turned around to see Otto walking up, bleeding from head to toe. His white skate shoes were now red, and his shirt was stained.  
"You almost forgot someone," Otto said and smiled deviously. He walked up to Twister and Reggie and looked at them, bewildered. He sighed. "I'm not even gonna get mad. There's no use. I saw you guys kissing under the pier before, so don't deny it." He smiled and wiped the blood from his forehead.  
"Okay, we won't," Reg and Twist said in unison. Reggie smiled and leaned up for a kiss. They, again, were about to kiss, when Sam stood up, eye's aflame.  
"NOOOOOO!" He reached his hand out to them, as if to grab them. All of a sudden, a skateboard came crashing down upon the back of his head. "Uhhh." he fell to the ground. Otto settled one foot upon Sam's back, and smiled, skateboard in hand.  
"Nobody stops my sis and best bro from kissin!'" He smiled, and blood trickled from his mouth and onto his shirt. "Oops." He rolled his eyes. 


End file.
